Past Present Future
by NonCanonFiction
Summary: "The blood of the woman who loves you and the blood of the man you loved flows through me. The way that I came to love you may be something like instinct. Stronger even; like destiny and fate intertwined. I love you, Severus Snape. I always will."
1. Ch 1: Past

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Notes: This story is an AU inspired by a manhwa (Korean version of manga) entitled Boy Princess. There may, and will, be a bit of confusion but all the differences in this alternate universe will slowly be revealed. However if you find my writing style too ambiguous I am always willing to reveal a few spoilers, haha! I already have a few chapters written and I plan to update once a week so please take care of me in the future and do not be afraid to review ^^ Enjoy!

Ch. 1: Past

_"Well…now what do we have here? Such a bright mind you have! Perfect for the house of—"_

_"Gryffindor! Please, sort me into Gryffindor!"_

The sorting hat made what could only be described as a snort, even though it had no nose to speak of before sucking in a deep breath of air, preparing to screech out the name of a house as it had done with all of the other students previously sorted. It was stopped short however when Severus Snape clamped his bony little fingers down on the brim, the pale fingers of one hand reaching up to pull the pointed top hat forward so that the thing's voice was now muffled.

_"Now listen here you sneaky little Slytherin…"_the sorting hat began, since the fact that it couldn't actually speak aloud did nothing to its mind to mind communication with the boy.

_"If you don't place me in Gryffindor you moth-ridden hand-me-down of Merlin I'll make sure to turn you into a blazing mad hatter! How does Incendio sound?"_ There was a pleased little grin on Severus' lips and indeed the boy's small chest was puffed out with pride at what he considered a fair amount of witty comeback, especially since the sorting hat was such an ancient relic. Surely it was smart enough to thwart an eleven year old, right?

As though able to read his mind, and indeed that was the case, the sorting hat bites down on the small fingers. Hard. Severus let's out a shocked gasp, jerking his hand just below the rim of the hat so that he can peek at his fingers. There was no blood to be seen since the sorting hat was without teeth and it wasn't so much that the bite had hurt which caused Severus to release his grip, merely that the dark-haired boy had been so shocked by the action. Clearly he had not expected it and that was exactly what the sorting hat gambled on because the second his mouth became free the hat sucks in another large breath of air before speaking to the room full of puzzled students. One students sorting never took so long.

"Slytherin, Slytherin! My sorting is true! Slytherin Severus is, through and through! To the house of snake this young one goes, for surely there has been no other who so matched Salazar's soul. So up you go, dear Severus Snape, to the house of green and silver, your destiny awaits!" Usually the hat only rhymed at the beginning of his sorting speech but after the little stunt Severus had pulled the sorting hat figured he'd have a bit of fun with the boy. It wasn't like he got much fun during the rest of the year sitting around collecting dust and if the hat could see he was sure he'd gain much pleasure due to the shocked look that was quickly taking over Severus' face.

The entire Great Hall was dead silent, most as shocked as Severus was over the hat's exclamation since anyone with any ties in the Wizarding World knew that Snape wasn't a pureblood name. So why was the boy being sorted into Slytherin? Not to mention the little speech that the sorting hat had just given! Severus was gripping the hat so tightly that his knuckles were bone white, not that anyone could tell the difference since the boy was so pale to begin with. Severus wanted to scream, to rage, to rip the hat to shreds. But he was a Slytherin, through and through, if he were to quote the sorting hat. Instead Severus calmly removed it from his head. There were people watching after all.

Reality was quickly sinking in and there was nothing Severus could do to change the past since he didn't have a time-turner. Sighing softly the boy refused to meet all the shocked gazes as he placed the sorting hat down to the stool. His charcoal black eyes bypassed all of the students and teachers, all the shared looks of bewilderment before the dark gaze focused on Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His was the only gaze that was different. His was the only gaze that mattered to Severus. And his gaze, full of disappointment, is the only one that causes Severus' heart to clench painfully in his chest. Severus had to force his spine straight and his head high as he slowly made his way to the Slytherin table. It felt like the boy was walking to his doom.

Tbc...


	2. Ch 2: Present

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: Suck at summaries so decided to change it, not sure if the current one is better lol. Anyway, enjoy :)

Ch. 2: Present

"You wanted to see me, Headmaster?" Severus asks politely. His slender fingers are clasped tightly behind his back though Severus is trying to appear as calm as possible. No longer is the dark-haired Slytherin a scrawny little schoolboy. He has long since shot up like a beanpole, though his growth spurt was a bit later than many of the other boys in his year, courtesy of a mixture of unpleasant factors that Severus would rather not think of, especially when standing in front of Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts.

It is a rare day indeed when Severus finds himself standing in this office. The last time had been after that disastrous night with Remus Lupin, resident Hogwarts lycanthrope; it is the first time, in fact, since his belated growth spurt. Staring into the all familiar sparkling blue eyes of the Headmaster, Severus can now see that he is exactly the same height as Dumbledore and nearly equal in size since the Headmaster's muscle mass has withered with age and Severus has never fostered his own.

"No need to be so formal, Severus. Please, have a seat."

Severus doesn't respond to the first statement though he does take a seat, albeit a bit stiffly. He hates that his body still has a will of its own, refusing to obey his fervent orders of _relax!_ At least Severus has full control over his facial expressions and the ever present blank look is only betrayed by the stiffness of his shoulders. "You wanted to see me, Headmaster?" Severus repeats again, wanting this meeting over as soon as possible. "After all, I do have a train to catch."

Dumbledore sighs softly, a look of disappointment that Severus is all too use to seeing briefly clouding the blue gaze before the Headmaster takes his seat behind his desk, hands full of wrinkles perched atop the dark wood. "Are you returning to Spinner's End, Severus?"

Severus hands clench the armrests of the dark wooden chair, a perfect match to the large desk he is seated in front of. The onyx gaze is no longer as blank as Severus' face but is now a dark and stormy charcoal as they narrow in rage at the Headmaster. "Do you actually _think_ that I would _ever _return back to that _house?_" Severus wants to yell the words out but instead they leave his lips in a sharp, low hiss.

That look of disappointment returns to Dumbledore's gaze and, as ludicrous as it seems, Severus begins to feel a slight prodding of his mind. _How dare he!_ Severus is up in a millisecond, spine rigid and hands tightly clenched at his sides as he stares down at the Headmaster. "Better to use legilimency in my sleep Headmaster. Surely you should know that much since you are the one who trained me."

Dumbledore follows suit, rising to his feet, arms stretched out before him awkwardly, almost as though he wants to wrap them around Severus and hug him close. Severus brows furrow and that awkward action by the Headmaster is nearly more shocking than the fact that the man has tried to use legilimency on him. Another sigh is all it takes for the Headmaster to quickly return to himself, his arms no longer stretched out in such an odd manner but mirroring Severus now as he drops them down to his side.

"Severus, I would never intrude on your privacy…"

Severus snorts with indignation before a sharp, mirthless laugh leaves his thin lips. "Yes of course not. You would never dare to sink so low, not because you actually _care _but because you don't want the taint."

"Severus, I am only worried about you. Are you really going to join him?"

"If you mean do I have summer plans with Lucius Malfoy, then yes."

"Is he the one, Severus?" Dumbledore sounds genuinely curious, and for once the look of disappointment doesn't seem to be focused at Severus but at something…_else_. Severus can't put his finger on what exactly though he can well guess a thousand different things. It is…odd, and definitely _not _in the character known of Albus Dumbledore, at least not when in concerns to one Severus Snape. This fact is enough to have Severus' guard back up and spiteful words once more leaving his lips.

"Scared of another Grindelwald?" Severus asks acidly, a dark smirk curving his lips upward. "Like father like son, eh? Or should I say like _grand_father like _grand_son?" Severus' once more lets out a sharp, mirthless laugh, even allowing his head to toss back before he reigns in the sound. "However," he continues, voice icy cold now, "whether he be the one or not is none of your concern. I'm leaving."

Severus turns his back to the Headmaster, stalking towards the exit as quickly as his long legs will carry him before Dumbledore's next question stops him short. "Do you still spend time with Lily Evans? I have seen her looking after you, always watching you with those green eyes of hers. I hear she's engaged with James Potter now. Imagine it, a child with Lily's eyes and James' messy head of hair. I'm sure the child would be a beauty, and a very handsome one at that."

Dumbledore's voice is soft and cajoling and these are the most words he has spoken to Severus in years and by now Severus is seeing red. Not only has the Headmaster had the audacity to ask if he were returning to Spinner's End, to the place were his _father _had murdered his _mother, _not only had the Headmaster had the gall to use legilimency on him and ask him if Lucius is _the one_, but the man dare to mention both Lily and James? Snarling in rage Severus picks up the first thing he sees, which is gratefully close to his person, before turning around and flinging it at the Headmaster. Severus is a half-blood and no one but Dumbledore seems able to bring out the worthless, filthy muggle in him.

Snarling at that thought Severus quickly picks up another item, probably something worth more than the house he grew up in, before tossing it at the Headmaster again. Nothing makes contact due to the protego that the old wizard has cast but Severus still feels a sense of gratification, no matter how fleeting it will be. Severus tosses another, undoubtly priceless, heirloom before sharply turning on his heels towards the entrance of the Headmaster's office, this time in a flurry of dark robes. The raven-haired wizard stalks out angrily, ignoring the Headmaster calling his name and slamming the door close behind him with a bit more force than exactly necessary.

"Well, that went better than expected," Phineas Nigellus' portrait says on a bark of laughter that very much resembles Sirius Black's.

Tbc…


	3. Ch 3: Future

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Ch. 3: Future

"Does it hurt?" Lily's voice is soft, as soft as the hands she has placed on Severus' back. The Potions Master simply grunts, causing Lily to sigh softly before spreading more of the thick poultice on the wound that stretches from Severus' right shoulder all the way across his back and down, just barely, to top of his left thigh. "You're the youngest Potions Master, EVER Severus."

Severus makes a nearly inaudible grunt which could have been seen as some sort of silent agreement or simply due to the pain he is enduring from the curse scar on his back. There are a few more moments of silence before Lily once more speaks again though this time her voice holds a hint of accusation in it. "You could create a potion to treat this Severus. Just like what you do with Harry's scar."

Severus lets out another grunt before rising to his feet in one fluid motion. He is shirtless and though his trousers hide the last bit of his scar, the poultice is for the majority of it on his back, the worse of the damage that he's been inflicted with. The scar is nearly fifteen years old and Severus' body is probably in the same shape as the night in which he'd received it: long, thin, and pale.

"It doesn't matter," Severus murmurs softly, the lithe digits of his fingers making quick work as he pulls a crisp white shirt over his shoulders, efficient fingers expertly doing up the small pearl colored buttons until he fastens the last one, just below the jutting of his Adam's apple. Severus doesn't bother to tell her that the curse scar carved into his back is his penance. She knows though. The Potions Master isn't sure how many years it took for her to discover that particular fact and really it is silly to continue to hide the truth from her since she's already uncovered it but Severus will. Even if the cautious man were not as stubborn as an ox, force of habit alone is enough to keep things this way.

"He deserved it, Severus." Lily's voice is soft, always so soft yet rarely has Severus heard anyone speak with such scorn, such hate, such…loathing. Well, the Dark Lord is one person that quickly comes to mind. Just as quickly Severus squashes that thought.

"Lily," Severus says in a tired voice, "he was your husband."

"I would have never married him if I knew what he had done to you!"

Severus feels as though he is at least three times his age. So tired. And more painful than the curse scar marring his back is the same argument, discussion, whatever it is that always comes about whenever Lily sees Severus' scar. It is why he lets the pain build up until it becomes nearly too much for him to bear. Only then does he seek out her aid with the poultice.

"Oh but ganging up on me with his little band of Gryffindors and humiliating me daily just wasn't enough, right Lily?" Severus is speaking in a tone he almost never uses with the witch but _really_, he is just so _so_ tired.

The redhead flinches as if she has been physically struck. "Severus, have you not yet forgiven me? After all this time do you hate me still?" There are tears brimming in those sparkling green eyes that Severus can't help but love.

"I do not hate you, Lily," Severus says, and like every other time this incident comes up Severus takes Lily's slender body into his arms, pressing the woman's head firmly into his chest, if only so that he will not have to see that green-eyed gaze of hers, swimming in tears. Severus has always been weak to those eyes.

Lily just sniffles against him and Severus knows she's waiting for more words from him, another statement. He always gives in. "I've never hated you, Lily." Lily draws back slightly, to glance up at him, emerald eyes wide. Innocent almost. She's waiting for something else too, Severus knows. He never gives in though; instead he places the soft kiss to the tip of her nose.

Instantly the almost innocent look is gone, replaced with one of accusation. _You don't actually love me though, do you?_ Severus can almost hear the unspoken words, and after a moment he realizes that it's because Lily has purposely unguarded her mind, almost shouting the words at him using a mixture of both occlumency and legilimency. It is Severus' turn to flinch now, and with a small smirk upturning her lips Lily Potter née Evans stalks out of the room, pushing past the figure of her son and knocking the teenage boy over.

She doesn't bother to look back or perhaps Severus simply doesn't notice since his inky black eyes are now being held captive by a green-eyed gaze identical to Lily's, by the spitting image of James Potter—except for those eyes. Severus isn't sure how long he stares into the emerald gaze but when he feels a tentative touch to his mind the Potions Master turns abruptly, stalking into his quarters and loudly slamming the door close behind him.

Tbc…


	4. Ch 4: Past

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE, PLEASE READ: Unfortunately my computer broke so I've decided to upload the two chapters that I had printed out for proofreading. I am hoping that I will be able to salvage my computer as well as the rest of the chapters that I had written. I'm not sure how long this will take and if it's possible and if I should start trying to write everything over, grrr...anyway, please wish me luck. I hope to be back with a working computer and on regular updates again soon.

Ch. 4: Past

School had just started and already Severus hated it. He had been anticipating coming to Hogwarts, to finally prove the spiteful words of his parents wrong; to prove that Albus Dumbledore could love him. But he was wrong. Already the only emotion that Severus had managed to illicit from the Headmaster was disappointment and it was all because of that stupid bloody sorting hat! Just thinking about it was enough to make Severus' blood boil and so the Slytherin had waited ever so patiently, until nearly midnight for when he knew the school would be silent.

Sneaking out of his room and pass the sleeping boys was child's play for Severus who was small for his age and as quite as a mouse. Not even Severus' breathing could be heard (he had picked up that habit quickly after a few hits from his Father for being too noisy). Drawing the dark robe closer over his nightshirt so that he could blend in with the shadows, the small boy is skilled enough to even make it pass the sleeping portraits without causing a stir. Grinning at his success Severus carefully exits the Slytherin common room, steps silent as he makes his way down a labyrinth of dark and empty hallways.

The journey from the basement to the tallest tower besides the one used for astronomy was long and even longer due to the fact that Severus was careful not to draw any attention to himself, and after what felt like hours the small boy finally arrived to the gargoyle statue that he had ever only seen once before.

"Chocolate frogs," Severus softly whispered. The statue didn't move. The boy was not too surprised however, given the fact that the password was more than four years old.

"Ice mice, jelly slugs, cauldron cakes." There was no movement from the gargoyle and briefly Severus pondered if he should cast an alohomora or not. At just the thought his fingers twitched slightly but Severus ignored his wand. The boy was sure that the password was one particular candy or another and in all likelihood there was probably some silent alarm that would go off if anyone tired to use ulterior means to enter the place.

Huffing softly Severus figured he'll have to randomly name one candy after another until he chanced upon the password. Silently the boy prayed that this wouldn't take all night before he continued to whisper out numerous amounts of different wizarding candies. It was not until the small boy said 'pixie puffs' that the stone gargoyle finally proceeded to, quite literally, jump into action. Or was it jump out of action since the thing had jumped out of the way as though he were as agile as a cat?

Giggling softly as he pondered that thought, though only briefly, the Slytherin hastily made his way up the moving staircase and into the moon-lit office. It wasn't a full moon however so there wasn't much light to be had, definitely not enough needed to find exactly what the boy was looking for.

"Lumus," the Slytherin softly whispered, and with his wand outstretched the dark-haired boy continued his search, greatly aided by the beam of light his wand was currently projecting. It takes no more than a minute for Severus to catch sight of his prey—that blasted sorting hat!

"Found you," the boy said smugly, having to stand on his tiptoes to pluck the dusty top hat down from its perch.

"Nn, has it been a year already?" the sorting hat asked in a groggy voice. The thing had probably been sleeping.

"No you moth-ridden fool, it is I, Severus Snape."

The sorting hat continued to star at Severus mutely before, after a moment or so, it spoke again. "Dumbledore?"

Severus growled at the hat and was very near to just ripping the thing to shreds right then and there but almost as though the thought had been supplied by someone else entirely the boy suddenly realized that the sorting hat had no ears to speak of and the thing's so called eyes were entirely for show. Rolling his eyes Severus lifted the hat up a few more inches so that he could let it plop down on his head, completely blocking his vision.

_"Severus Snape!"_ the hat exclaimed in his mind, the thing clearly shocked by the identity of it's visitor.

_"Well, I see you haven't gone completely senile with age,"_ the boy replied dryly before tapping his wand against the side of the top hat in warning. _"Now, I do believe you and I have some business to attend to. I did promise you an 'Incendio' did I not?"_

Severus could feel the sorting hat quiver atop his head, causing a broad grin to break out across the boy's face. _"Really, you should have listened to me and saved yourself from annihilation. Especially if you knew I was a Slytherin. How very foolish of you." _Chuckling darkly with wicked intent Severus quickly plucked the hat off his head. The small boy ignored the pleas and protests from the hat as he once more stood on his tip toes in order to place it back on it's little perch. He'd let the Headmaster discover the pile of ash and wonder.

With that large grin still splitting his features in half Severus nullified the lumus before waving his wand in the proper hand motions for incendio. Parting thin lips Severus began to recite the spell, however the boy only managed to breath out an "Incen—" before his wand came flying out of his hand!

Startled the boy turned around swiftly, and it was only then, with his heart sinking and fear clouding his dark eyes, that Severus Snape gazed upon the tall figure of Albus Dumbledore who was currently stepping out of a corner of shadows. "Gran—grandfather," Severus choked out in shock. Silence greeted him and it took but a moment for the boy to quickly recognize his mistake. "Headmaster," he said this time, both voice and eyes readily giving away his fear.

"I have told you not to call me that," Dumbledore said, stepping fully into the light of the waning moon. Severus' figure was dwarfed when standing so near the Headmaster's and indeed the boy felt even smaller after hearing his Grandfath…no, after hearing the Headmaster's words. Severus would not make such a blunder again. That alone was nearly worse than being caught about to cast incendio on a Hogwart's relic.

"I will have to inform Professor Slughorn of this incident."

"I am sorry, Headmaster." Severus voice was barely audible, the boy's dark lashes fluttering madly as he tried to blink his tears away. He managed, barely.

"Due to the severity of the situation I fear that a Priori Incantatem is in order." Severus felt his heart sink into his stomach like a heavy bezoar, except in this case the bezoar was hopelessly outmatched in sucking up the poison Albus Dumbledore was spewing. "If and only after I have discovered that the spells which were cast are not dangerous I will return your wand to Professor Slughorn, is that understood?"

"Yes, Headmaster." Severus desperately wished he could sink through the floor but bravely the small boy squared his bony shoulders and tried to quell the slight trembling that had overcome his limbs.

"You are dismissed, Severus." With his head hardly managing to remain in an upright position Severus slinked to the entrance of the office like the slimy little Slytherin he was. Spotting the staircase once the door was cracked open Severus exited the office and was just about to close the door behind him when the boy was stopped short by Dumbledore speaking yet again.

"Oh, and Severus?" the Headmaster said lightly, just light enough to give the boy a bit of hope, light enough to have Severus quickly turning around again, dark eyes now full of devotion as they gazed upon Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Grandfather to one Severus Snape.

"Y—yes, Headmaster?" Severus could scarcely get his voice to work since it seemed as though his erratically beating heart was lodged into his throat.

"Two-hundred points from Slytherin," and before the boy could even show a flicker of shock, or hurt, or any other assortment of emotion the door to the Headmaster's office was spelled shut with a loud _thump! _Severus hoped that the tears burning in his eyes and dampening his cheeks was not due to the Headmaster's words, but to the fact that the slamming door had managed to catch his nose.

Tbc…


	5. Ch 5: Present

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Ch. 5: Present

It isn't until Severus has settled into his train compartment on the Hogwarts Express that the pale boy finally calms down; blessedly he has managed to avoid any unsavory characters which mostly consists of Gryffindors. Huffing at the thought of those bloody idiots Severus waves his wand in a handful of sharp gesture, expertly locking the door behind him.

"Predictable as ever, Severus." Gasping in shock Severus turns around sharply, only to find James Potter lounging oh so casually on one of the seats, feet propped up and all.

Blasted invisibility cloak! It had taken Severus years to figure out how this particular Gryffindor managed to find him so easily, especially when Severus is so skilled at hiding. Crossing his arms in annoyance Severus scowls at the annoyingly handsome Gryffindor, at that moment wishing that he hadn't put his luggage away properly but instead had tossed it on the couch.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" Severus growls out after a few seconds of silence.

"I came to give you a goodbye kiss."

If looks could kill James Potter would already be six feet under. Not bothering to respond to that outrageous statement Severus uses his wand to quickly undo the perfect locking charm that he had so happily cast before shoving the door open. "Get out."

James shrugs nonchalantly, and after rising to his feet he takes a moment to stretch in a manner that is, undoubtly, exaggerated. With his slender arms still crossed in defiance Severus watches with his dark gaze as James makes slow progress towards the exit. When the Gryffindor is close Severus takes a step back from the entrance of the compartment, not wanting to come in contact with Potter at all.

James notices the movement—the smirk on his lips is evidence of that. "Why so skittish, Severus?"

"I said get out," Severus hisses, eyes narrowing and body rigid. James has stopped just in front of the open door.

"There's nothing to cry about, Snivellus." Severus isn't crying though he is fuming in anger. "I only stopped by to make you feel good."

Instantly Severus has half a dozen of nasty curses on the tip of his tongue, ready to be fired at Potter but the Gryffindor is faster, due to lightening quick reflexes honed from years of playing quidditch. Severus isn't sure how it happens but one moment he is standing, wand in hand and ready to curse Potter black and blue, and the next moment he is sprawled out on the compartment floor, with Potter's heavy weight pinning him down.

"N-no, no!" Severus' vision is blurred by tears but James ignores the boy's protests, instead one hand holds Severus' wrists together above his head while the other makes quick work on the dozen of little buttons making their way up Severus' thin chest.

"There's nothing to cry about, Snivellus. I only stopped by to make you feel good." James chuckles softly as he repeats his earlier words before he occupies his mouth with a pale pink nipple. Severus thrashes beneath him but, though James is shorter than the Slytherin, he is much stockier and definitely weighs more than the ungainly dark-haired boy, not to mention the fact that quidditch has done a nice job of toning the Gryffindor's muscles.

"Severus?" Severus head jerks up sharply as he hears his name being called by none other than Lily Evans. She has not spoken to him since the day his mother died.

"Don't worry, I closed the door," James murmurs against Severus' nipple before grazing his teeth against the small bud. "I told her you wanted to talk." James eyes are dancing wickedly as he stares into Severus' dark eyes before the man releases his grip on Severus' wrists.

"Severus?" Lily calls again, and just when the Slytherin opens his mouth to answer James takes a firm grip of Severus' cock. Severus hadn't even noticed that Potter had unbuttoned his pants! So shocked was he by the situation he currently found himself in.

"Nng," Severus gasps out, causing James to chuckle darkly.

"I didn't lock the door though," James says in a sing-song voice, and almost as though on cue Severus hears the door jingle just so. Lily was about to open it!

Throwing his hand forward Severus casts the locking charm as though the devil himself is on his heels. His heart is beating fast in his chest, making it hard for him to hear even his own voice so frightened is Severus but, when the door gives another jingle, and then another, Severus lets out a small sigh of relief as he realizes he's managed to properly lock the thing.

"Severus I know you're in there. Why did you lock the door?"

"Ah, I can't…nhg, talk right now. Lily!" Severus' eyes roll into the back of his head as James takes his prick all the way down his throat, his fingers taking care of Severus' nipples now. Gasping for breath Severus hastily slaps his hand over his mouth, not wanting Lily to hear him. His wand is gone and Severus realizes that it probably fell from his increasingly lax fingers a moment ago but the Slytherin is a bit grateful since he doesn't want to accidently snap it.

"Severus, what is going on in there? Open the door!"

Severus shakes his head as though the redheaded woman can see him, hand still slapped over his mouth to keep his cries of pleasure silent. James was so good, _too_ good. Idly, as incredulous as it seems given the situation, Severus can't help but wonder, at that moment, how many other boys James has practiced this move on? With that question in mind Severus gazes down at Potter. The Slytherin isn't too sure what emotion has taken over his features but whatever it is it causes James to releases his cock on a soft _pop_.

"She's trying to charm the door open," James whispers in Severus ear, the Gryffindor's golden body once more pressing Severus into the compartment floor. "She's not going to stop until you make her leave."

Severus eyes widen in horror because what Potter has just described is a very typical Gryffindor thing. If the Slytherin didn't act fast enough Lily would manage to spell her way into the compartment. _No!_ She…she, she couldn't find him like this, not lying here under a man, under James! "Lily, I don't want to talk to you now. I want…I want to be alone."

Silence greets Severus. Relieved the Slytherin lets out a soft sigh before turning his dark-eyed gaze from the door to glare at Potter. The Gryffindor does nothing but grin widely, waggling his eyebrows at Severus. Scowling Severus places his hands on James' shoulders, preparing to shove the Gryffindor off of him. However, in the next moment James shoves his cock deep within the Severus, causing the Slytherin's fingers to clench unconsciously. Severus legs are thrashing wildly from the brusque entry and his head is shaking from side to side, lungs working overtime in a desperate bid for air.

"Nngh, ah!" Severus eyes clench tightly shut, but James is skilled at this and knows Severus' sweet spots well. It doesn't take more than a few strokes before Severus' body is tingling in bliss and the small moans and gasps of pleasure leaving his thin lips is clear evidence of that.

"I hate you, Severus Snape!" Severus mouth goes slack in shock, eyes flying open as a feeling of dread coils its way into his belly. Had Lily not left already? He had thought…

But it is so hard to think when James is doing _that_ and the Gryffindor knows it if that broad grin on his lips is anything to go by. Grinning even more widely, if that is indeed possible, the Gryffindor begins to snap his hips forward, aiming his cock for just the right place inside the Slytherin that makes even Severus Snape forget that it is his enemy pounding him into oblivion.

Gradually the sounds of flesh slapping flesh die down and Severus feels as though his ears are ringing. "Get out," the Slytherin says hoarsely, only now realizing that he's lost his voice and the ringing in his ears is probably due to all the noise he's just made, especially when James made him cum. If Severus' cock had still been hard he's sure it would have softened up right fast as the all too familiar feeling of shame quickly overcomes him.

"What about Lily? She could still be outside you know."

Severus' dark eyes widen in horror as he turns his gaze to the door of the compartment. "Oh, Merlin," he breaths out, one hand pressed over his mouth now but it is too late. She has already heard everything. Had he called out Potter's name? Severus doesn't think so, he's always managed to stop those words at least, though try as he might the Slytherin could never endure such sweet torture silently.

Severus' gaze turns from the door as he feels James climbing off of him. "There's nothing to cry about, Snivellus," the Gryffindor manages to choke out in laughter. "She ran away right after you screamed 'I'm cumming, I'm cumming!'"

James is slapping his knee now, bent double from his laughter though Severus is not at all amused. "I said get out!"

James' laughter ends just as quickly as it had started before he glances down at the Slytherin who is still sprawled out on the ground. "I told you I came for a goodbye kiss."

Severus stares at James silently, causing the man rolls his eyes before he crouches down beside Severus. Gently the man takes Severus' chin in hand. Severus doesn't say anything, doesn't push the Gryffindor away or protest when James places a soft kiss to the Slytherin's thin lips. Severus just stares, dumbly now at James. Never has the Gryffindor kissed him so softly. It was almost tender, like a kiss between lovers. James draws back though he continues to hold Severus' chin.

"Once more."

Severus turns his head away. "You've already gotten what you came for. Now leave."

"That was for Lily. I'll make sure she receives your 'goodbye kiss' since you won't ever see her again. You did a right job of humiliating her, Severus. Having me give her the message that you wanted to meet and then so callously telling her to leave, before throwing a lover in her face. You know, even after calling her a mudblood she couldn't keep her eyes off your ugly mug. I'm sure she won't have any problems with that after today though."

"Y—you…you," Severus chokes on his voice, tears falling from his eyes as the Gryfindors whole scheme is unveiled. James just smirks before slamming his mouth down on Severus' for a hard, possessive kiss. Severus' lips will be bruised afterwards, he knows since this is the type of kiss James usually gives.

"Well Snivellus, it was nice knowing you. I have to go and comfort my lady now, she's quite distraught you know. Now, don't you go waving your ass around at Lucius Malfoy, I know how much of a slut you are." James quickly rights his clothing, making sure each article is in place before breaking through Severus' locking charm. It is quite easily since he had witnessed which hand movements the Slytherin had performed.

Stopping briefly to snatch up his invisibility cloak James casts one more look down at the broken figure of Snape before roaring with laughter. Pushing his glasses up his nose James heads out of the compartment, not even bothering to close the door behind him.

Tbc…


End file.
